


The Greatest Birthday of All

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belated Birthday, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartfelt Gifts, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Weddings, time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: When Yuuri and Viktor decide to have a belated birthday celebration, their gifts change their future for the better.Yuuri’s eyes widened when Viktor lowered his head and brushed his lips across his own.  They had discussed their interest in each other while they had been apart, but agreed not to come to a decision until Yuuri came to St. Petersburg.  Viktor’s actions were silently admitting what he wanted.“I wasn’t expecting that,” Yuuri whispered when they broke apart.“You don’t know how lost I’ve been without you,” he admitted, pecking Yuuri’s lips once more, “I felt like half of me was missing, and it was.  I’ve been counting down the days until you arrived, yearning for you to be here.  Let’s not do that again.”“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Yuuri asked, staring into ice blue eyes he saw in his mind every time he closed his eyes while they were apart.“Let’s be one,” Viktor confessed, “You’re the first person I’ve wanted to hold on to and I never want to let go.”“Ok,” Yuuri whispered, choking through tears when Viktor echoed the words he said himself months before.





	The Greatest Birthday of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haileycl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileycl/gifts).



> This is a simple oneshot birthday gift to a sweet woman most of you probably know and support. I'm talking about Hailey from [Victuurificrec](http://vituurificrec.tumblr.com). Yesterday was her birthday, so I'm a day late and a dollar short. I don't normally write fics for people, but she does so much for the YOI community and especially us writers, she deserves to be celebrated. She brings joy to our life by dedicating hours upon hours maintaining her blog to bring us up to date fic recommendations and answering a plethora of questions so many of us have. I know I appreciate everything she does. So Hailey, thank you so much and happy belated birthday.  
> One brief note: While I know EC and 4Cs don't usually overlap, it makes the story more dramatic. 
> 
> If you're so inclined, buy her a coffee while you're at it ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy 'The Greatest Birthday of All'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The past six months had been brutal, their schedule fast-paced.  They had flown half the globe in that time, finally ending the season in Russia.  Viktor had been over the moon when Yuuri decided to join him in St. Petersburg after the Grand Prix Finale, though the downside was they would be apart for close to a month since he had decided to return to competition.  Even though they texted constantly and video chatted several times a day, it wasn’t the same. 

Viktor realized how much he missed Yuuri.  He realized how much Yuuri completed him.

When Yuuri made it to Russia at the end of January, Viktor could barely contain his excitement.  Though he promised to take Yuuri out for dinner his first night, Viktor wanted to get back to his apartment.  Yuuri’s belongings had been shipped from Japan the week before, so his apartment was swimming with boxes.  Promising to order whatever Yuuri wanted when they got home, Viktor drove to his apartment barely within the speed limit, zipping through the parking garage and braking roughly when he found his assigned spot.

“I think we should take taxis from now on,” Yuuri suggested, feeling the blood drain from his face.

“I don’t usually drive like this,” Viktor stated, “I just really want to spend time with you.  We haven’t seen each other in over a month.”

After jumping from the driver’s side and dashing around the car to get Yuuri’s bags, Viktor ushered him to the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor.  He told Yuuri about how excited everyone in the Russian club was to see him, especially Yurio. Even though the teen was pricklier than a cactus, he had grown to respect Yuuri, asking about him often and video chatting with him a few times when Viktor decided to act like a pathetic diva.

The bell chimed and doors whooshed open, leading to a short hallway with a single door.  Viktor dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, gesturing for Yuuri to enter first.  Yuuri felt his jaw drop when he stepped into the apartment and looked around, amazed at the grandeur of Viktor’s dwelling.  The design was simple and modern yet very expensive.  Yuuri was afraid to move further, afraid he’d break something.

“You can sit down, you know,” Viktor said softly, leaning his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell me you owned the penthouse?” he asked breathlessly, in wonder of his surroundings.

“Oops,” Viktor said, turning him around slowly, “It’s really not that important.  I really missed you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened when Viktor lowered his head and brushed his lips across his own.  They had discussed their interest in each other while they had been apart, but agreed not to come to a decision until Yuuri came to St. Petersburg.  Viktor’s actions were silently admitting what he wanted.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Yuuri whispered when they broke apart.

“You don’t know how lost I’ve been without you,” he admitted, pecking Yuuri’s lips once more, “I felt like half of me was missing, and it was.  I’ve been counting down the days until you arrived, yearning for you to be here.  Let’s not do that again.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Yuuri asked, staring into ice blue eyes he saw in his mind every time he closed his eyes while they were apart.

“Let’s be one,” Viktor confessed, “You’re the first person I’ve wanted to hold on to and I never want to let go.”

“Ok,” Yuuri whispered, choking through tears when Viktor echoed the words he said himself months before.

This was a dream come true for him.  He had been in love with Viktor for so long, wanted so much for him to notice him as a person and fellow skater he never thought this would happen.  Yet when Yuuri saw him, naked in his family’s onsen he knew it was a chance at a new beginning he had never anticipated.

Viktor surprised him and shattered any preconceptions Yuuri had about him.  He wasn’t the charming skater Yuuri thought he was.  Viktor was very kind, passionate, empathetic, and funny; not to mention a huge dork.  Yuuri enjoyed his company immensely.  Though they had growing pains in their roles as coach and skater, Viktor was the first one to ever meet him where he was.  It was the last thing Yuuri had ever expected from him.

Viktor had decided to return to competitive skating for Worlds, Yuuri choosing to remain with Viktor and continue with his career. It was only logical Yuuri relocate to Russia.  While he was nervous about being away from home, it was a new chapter of his life he looked forward to.  It was a chance to be with Viktor on his turf, a chance to learn more about his coach but more importantly his best friend.  If he was honest with himself, it was the chance to remain with the love of his life.

Their romantic relationship was interesting to say the least.  While Yuuri wanted to keep quiet about it and focus on their skating at the rink, Viktor chose to share it with the entire world.  He kept fawning over Yuuri, taking every opportunity he could to touch him.  Yuuri often caught him watching him with that longing gaze that set his very being on fire, turning him into liquid.  He was surprised the ice didn’t melt.

They were separated yet again during European championships and Four Continents.  It tore Viktor apart he couldn’t be with Yuuri as his coach but more importantly his boyfriend.  Though he wanted to give him pointers and encouragement before his performances, he wanted to tell Yuuri how much he loved him and give him the sweetest of kisses before he took the ice.  It would have to wait until Worlds though.

Much to Yakov’s dismay, Viktor stayed up the night before his own free skate to watch Yuuri compete.  He made mental notes on how Yuuri could improve, but he was so proud of him.  When the competition ended and the final scores for the event were announced, he yelled so loud from Yuuri winning gold he was sure he woke the entire hotel.

Yuuri’s win drove him to perform at his best the next day, Viktor dedicating his skate to his boyfriend.

After returning home and recovering for a few days in the others company and embrace, they went back to the grind, working on their routines.  Viktor was favored to win gold yet again that year, but Yuuri scoffed at the prediction; telling Viktor to watch himself. Viktor would laugh at Yuuri’s threat, telling him to bring his best game.

Worlds rolled around in no time.  While Yuuri was excited to skate on the same ice as Viktor and have him acknowledge him, he was nervous.  What if Viktor faltered since his time had been torn between practicing and coaching him?  What if spectators still blamed him for taking Viktor away from the sport?  What if he placed higher and they hated him for besting their beloved Ice King?  When Yuuri brought his concerns up with Viktor, he had merely been silenced with a kiss.  Viktor told him it didn’t matter what everyone else thought, all that mattered was Yuuri do his best and he would love him regardless.

Yuuri had his best short program to date, scoring higher than Viktor by a mere point.  While everyone was surprised, Viktor was not.  He knew Yuuri had the talent to achieve excellence, he just had the confidence to let it shine now.  Viktor had never been prouder of him.

That night was spent in celebration of Yuuri breaking his record from past short program performances that year.  Stopping short of making love, Viktor cherished every inch of Yuuri’s body, whispering how perfect he was and how much he admired and wanted him. Though Viktor wanted to make love to him, Yuuri had never had sex before.  By the time Viktor had driven Yuuri out of his mind, he was begging him to be inside him.  Viktor had to explain he would never forgive himself if they did make love and Yuuri was too sore to perform his best the next day, promising to do so soon.

Yuuri surprised the world the next day, only missing gold by only .06 of a point.  When Yuuri completed his free skate and was still bowing amid the crowd’s wild cheers, Viktor glided across the ice and crashed into him, sending them both sprawling onto the cold surface.  Just when Viktor thought he couldn’t be surprised more, Yuuri lifted his head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, declaring his love for him before the world. It was a truly magical moment for both.

The banquet was more memorable yet rowdy than the last one in Sochi.  Their fellow skaters were amazed at how much Yuuri had improved under Viktor’s guidance, astounded he had scored so close to the living legend.  While Yuuri waved it off, Viktor made sure to announce it to everyone he spoke with that night, even making a toast to draw attention to him.  Since it was a celebration for the skaters, they decided to turn the party up a notch and truly have a good time.  When the night ended, both Viktor and Yuuri were drunk and had to be helped to their room by Chris and Phichit. 

They arrived in St. Petersburg a few days later and were glad they had time to catch their breath before summer conditioning began.  Yuuri had been hounding Viktor for weeks to devise a schedule and routine, but he always replied with there was no hurry.  It left Yuuri to wonder what was going on, why was Viktor slacking on one of the most important parts of the year.

Viktor also began to disappear a few hours a day.  Yuuri would wake to find the spot next to him empty and cold, indicating Viktor had been gone a while.  When he returned and Yuuri asked him about it, Viktor would tell him he had errands to run.  Yuuri finally decided to confront him about it as he was growing agitated.  Viktor surprised him by telling him of the plan he’d been thinking of.

“How about we celebrate our birthdays?” he asked.

“Viktor, it’s a little late.  We always have this year,” Yuuri stated, frowning at him.

“It’s important to me,” Viktor said, “Please?”

Yuuri relented and they decided to celebrate that Friday.  Viktor was excited, but Yuuri told him not to make it anything extravagant.  Viktor shrugged it off.

Friday had arrived and Yuuri dragged himself out of bed before Viktor.  It was unusual for him to do so, but he had been putting off buying a present for him.  Deciding he better get it over with, he dressed quickly, grabbed his wallet and set off to explore the town.  He didn’t know what to get for the man that had everything, so he spent several hours wandering around the city in search of the perfect gift.  He walked past a glass shop when the brightness of blazing embers caught his eye.  Looking through the window, he saw an elderly gentleman making a blown glass elephant.  His interest piqued, he wandered into the shop.

Yuuri’s Russian had improved in his months there, but he still had a challenging time communicating with locals.  He had found a translation app on his phone and used it to tell the man what he was looking for and if it would be possible to make.  He showed the craftsman pictures of what he wanted, grinning when he told Yuuri it would be no problem.  He paid for the gift and promised to be back in a few hours.

He texted Viktor and apologized for being gone so long and wanted to see if he’d like to grab lunch together.  Flinching when Viktor told him he was busy, he decided to ask Mila instead.  He enjoyed her company and hadn’t had much time to spend with her recently.  When Mila agreed, he met her at a small café near the rink.

They talked about Worlds, upcoming plans and what they wanted to do over the summer. Yuuri knew Viktor kept in touch with her, so he asked if she knew what was going on with him lately.  He explained how Viktor had been acting lately and the secrecy between them.  The small smile on Mila’s lips told him she knew, but when he inquired about it all she said was ‘You’ll see.”

He picked the gift up from the shop and walked home, still confused about Viktor’s behavior.  They promised to never keep things from each other since China, promised to be open about everything they were feeling or doing.  It was the cornerstone of their relationship.  Yuuri decided to talk with Viktor about it tomorrow.

When he got off the elevator, he absentmindedly unlocked the door to the apartment and dragged himself inside.  He had been looking forward to their joint birthday party since Viktor mentioned it, but he seemed more aloof with each passing day.  Yuuri reached over to turn the light switch on as the room was plunged in darkness, but a soft voice stopped him.

“Don’t,” Viktor requested, “Turn around.”

Yuuri spun around slowly, eyes widening when he saw the room.  Candles were placed strategically throughout the room, casting soft light.  The smells of roses and spices lingered through the air, making Yuuri’s stomach growl loudly.

“Have a seat,” Viktor said, patting the spot on the couch next to him, “Sounds like you’re hungry. I got steak for dinner.  You’ve been saying you missed that about Detroit.”

Yuuri was bewildered when he sat next to Viktor.  When he felt fingertips on the side of his face, he turned to Viktor and accepted his soft kiss.  Yuuri watched him set their meal onto their plates, Viktor handing one to him.  He was silent during dinner, listening to Viktor talk about things they could do since the season was over.  Yuuri shook his head and placed his plate on the table, turning to Viktor.

“What’s going on?” he asked, “You don’t want to plan for next season.  You’ve been acting weird since we got back.  I don’t know what to think.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Viktor said.

“About what?”

“The future,” he declared, “More importantly our future.”

“I don’t see what’s going change about it.  We stay here, practice, devise our routines, compete. Keep living the way we have been since January,” Yuuri said, his frustration building.

“I think it’s time for this,” Viktor said, shifting his body to pick up a card off the end table and handing it to him.

Yuuri opened the envelope carefully and pulled the card out.  He looked at Viktor when he saw the blank front, opening it a second later.  His heart jumped and tears sprung into his eyes when he read the simple two words written inside.

_Marry me._

“I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately, but I wanted to make today special. I promised you when you won gold we’d get married, but I don’t want to wait any longer.  I want to be one with you forever. I don’t want to be apart from you again,” Viktor confessed.

“But what about when we have competitions at the same time?” Yuuri asked, choking through tears.

“That’s the second part of my present,” Viktor said, taking his hands, “I’m leaving for good this time.  I want to retire. This was my last hurrah, but this was also a test to see what I wanted from life.  You’ve brought me so much joy since I flew to Hasetsu on a whim.  I want to grab that joy and hold it close to me for the rest of my life.”

“You’re serious?” he whispered.

“Of course, I am,” Viktor stated, smiling at him, “What do you say?  Together forever?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said through tears, grinning, “Yes!”

After sharing passionate kisses for what seemed an eternity yet not long enough, Yuuri felt the sharp edge of a box poke his back.  Breaking the kiss, he turned around and saw the gift he had picked out for Viktor.  It didn’t seem like enough now.  He lifted the box and handed it to him, blushing as he looked at his hands.

“I got this for you, but it pales in comparison to your gift,” Yuuri admitted.

Viktor’s brow rose, looking at Yuuri for a moment before opening the box.  He gasped when he saw the delicate figurine inside.  It was a replica of their pairs skate together at the Grand Prix Exhibition, the point where Viktor joined Yuuri on the ice and caressed his cheek.  Both of the skaters captured in glass were smiling at one another.

“Yuuri, this is beautiful,” Viktor said softly, “It’s perfect. I’ll cherish it forever.  You’ve frozen one of my favorite moments of my life.  I can hold it in my hands.  Thank you so much.”

He leaned over to kiss Yuuri, expressing his gratitude with the movements of his lips.  It was the most meaningful gift he’d ever received, thinking none could ever top it.  But knowing Yuuri he’d continue to surprise him.

“Well, since we’re now officially engaged,” Yuuri said, smirking, “Have you given thought to a date?”

“Actually, I have.  How does April 10 sound?”

“Why April 10?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s the day I met you in Hasetsu.  The day our lives changed forever,” he explained.

“That’s perfect,” Yuuri said, smiling and kissing him once again, “Thank you so much for my gifts.  This is the best birthday ever.”

“I’m not done yet,” Viktor stated, grinning, “Remember what I promised at Worlds?  After your short program?”

“Really?” he said, perking up immediately.

“Really,” Viktor said, “Are you still up for it?”

“Oh, hell yes.”

They made love for the first time that night.

 

* * *

 

 The April breeze was warm and scented with the blossoms flooding the garden.  They walked hand in hand, barefoot on grass dampened by the sprinklers that had just shut off.  Viktor raised their joined hands often, kissing the band on his husband’s finger.

“How does it feel to be married, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” he asked, kissing Yuuri’s hand yet again.

“Unreal, mind-blowing, wonderful,” Yuuri said, grinning at Viktor, “This is a dream come true.  You don’t know how many nights I laid in bed when I was younger, daydreaming about this.  This is better than my wishing.”

“I’m glad,” Viktor said, leaning over to kiss Yuuri’s soft lips, “You know this is only the beginning.”

“You have made me the happiest man on the planet, Vitya,” he said, gently caressing Viktor’s cheek.

“No, Sweetheart, I think that title belongs to me.”

“Then how about we claim it together,” Yuuri suggested, “forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


End file.
